transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Ironclad: The Unexpected
Spacebridge Tower This smaller terminus holds an abbreviated form of the control panel, which is nevertheless complex. Currently, the spacebridge is only set to travel to the main terminus at Autobot City. The 'controls' gleam at you from a polished metal console next to the heavy metal doors, which are sealed during transports. Contents: Rodimus Prime Springer Grimlock Silverbolt Punch Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: East leads to Northern Iahex. Punch says, "With Rodimus' permission, I'd like all available Autobots to meet me at Iahex" Rodimus Prime says, "Punch, we're preparing for an alien invasion here. What's going on?" Punch says, "Something more pressing than mere /aliens/ Prime!" Nightbeat says, "Can you assure me that Kup won't try to kill me?" Hazard has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "No. Kup can strike anywhere, at any time. You'll just have to mech up and drop a pair of ball bearings." Springer says, "We seem to be a popular bunch recently. At this rate we'll need to make appointments." Punch stands about, arms crossed and tapping his feet impatiently, staring at the wall Nightbeat says, "I'm staying with the EDC, then." Rodimus Prime says, "I'll let you know if we need you, Nightbeat. Stay on call." Hazard saunters into the spacebridge, strapped and ready to go. "Someone called for a medic?" he asks to no one inparticular. He scans the assembled Autobots, "Well you got me instead! Ah hah.. hah..." he trails off. Akward. Rodimus Prime walks out of the spacebridge, hands balled into fists and mighty red arms swinging at his side. "Punch, you better not be wasting our time." He looks around with his baggy blue optics. "What's going on here?" Grimlock says, "Him Kup no gonna kill you Nightbeat! Him Kup aking nap!" Grimlock stomps in after Rodimus Prime. "Hnn. Whut now?" he asks of...nobody in particular. "Me Grimlock waiting to punch thems aliens. Aliens is jerks!" Rodimus Prime folds his arms over his flaming chest decal. "Yes, Grimlock. They are. Apparently something is more important than alien invasion." He scowls at Punch. Not far from behind where Rodimus Prime and Grimlock walked in, the triple changer soon followed, a slight frown on his faceplate. "For something to get Punch's servos in that much of an uproar, I figure it was worth coming down here to find out personally." Nodding to the intelligence specialist, well? Fireflight has arrived. Hazard vanishes out of reality. Hazard has left. Red Alert has arrived. "Remember I said the 'Cons were planning on busting on Iahex, Prime?" Punch mutters. "Well, today's the day. A team will hit the spaceport, a team will run up with some weapon, either the Absolution or Trypticon, and Cyclonus will hijack the spacebridge with a subspace lockdown unit like the one the Quints had, and teleport right in here" Punch then clicks his fingers. "Oh yeah. And I'll be turning off the defense grid to let them in." "Well, they'll be telporting right into trouble." Despite the grim tone, Silverbolt's face bears a small smile, as if perhaps looking forward to demonstrating his ides of 'trouble' to any attackers. Hack Helper : A generic-looking car robot with grey digital camouflage, dull red markings, and an ice blue optical band sprints in at the summons, making all due haste. He stands very straight, quite prim and proper. He salutes Rodimus Prime and Grimlock, looking rather over-awed to be in the presence of such heroic Autobots. With a youthful, respectful-sounding voice, he says, "Keyhole reporting for duty, sirs." Keyhole is a rather inexperienced Intel member currently assigned to Iahex. It's a shame, though. The real Keyhole's currently tied up in a closet, his radio and voicebox severed. "WHUT?" Grimlock asks, glaring at Punch. "Why you Punch turn off thingie?" he snarls, and stomps forwards, aiming to grab hold of the super-spy with big grabby black hands. "Me Grimlock say turn off spacebridge! That way him Cyclonus no get in!" "No! Nonono Grimlock!" Punch waves a hand. "See, Galvatron NOW believes I am in fact Counterpunch disguised as Punch. Now we know their plans, we can control the attack. We lure the outside force into an ambush, AND we lure Cyclonus into a trap. BAM!" Springer stared at Punch for a long moment, before placing a hand on his hip, the other made a short guesture. "I can't complain that you didn't make it worth it." Coming down here, that was some information alright. And yes, it did make it seem like an alien invasion in the foreseeable future paled by an immeadiate Decepticon threat. Glancing at Keyhole, he offered a small nod before continueing, "Not a bad plan. As much as I hate allowing entry directly...It has merit." Grimlock, to his credit, does not rend Punch limb from limb. "Uuuuuh." he says, and scratches at his helmet again. "...So them septi-cons am coming in lots of places." he muses, and peers over his shoulder at the various Autobots present. "Hmmm. You Punch know which septi-cons go where?" he muses- already lining out strategy in his head- he's smarter than you think! No. Really. Steeltread has arrived. Punch shakes his head. "Nonono, but I know Cyclonus and some others are coming directly in here. If we have some heavy hitters, we can score a major victory. The rest of us need to get to the spaceport and tunnels Rodimus Prime throws his hands up in the air and says in a good-natured Judd Nelson voice, "Why didn't you say so earlier! Alright, Autobots, let's rock this city. I'll need volunteers to defend the spaceport. I'll stay here and get the drop on Cyclonus -- see if I can get him to call off the attack with some 'aggressive negotiating'. Springer, I need you to get to the communications tower and call Metroplex." He frowns. "We're going to need serious back-up." Steeltread raises his hand after Rodimus' speech. "I volunteer to keep an eye on the spacebridge, sir." Fireflight is focused on his datapadd, murmuring under his breath to himself. Red Alert arrives a bit late, as he was getting some last second repairs. A new radio installed, his higher level sensors replaced... he still looks like he's been through hell. His back is damaged and scorched, and there are quite a few dents all over his body, as though he's recently taken an extensive fall. "Red Alert reporting for duty, sir," he says as he hurries in. Keyhole sort of wanders over toward the spacebridge controls, staying unobtrusive in the background for the most part. The Big Autobots are talking, and he's lucky to even be in the same room as them. Punch nods. "We can get Metroplex here quickly using the remainder of the spacebridge setup on the moons. The Decepticons won't be expecting that!" Grimlock grunts, and stomps towards the door. "Me Grimlock go inter-cept septi-cons at tunnel!" he says, and looks to the other Autobots present. "Me Grimlock go there, and me SMASH THEM SO HARD THEMS WILL DIE AND THEN COME BACK SO ME GRIMLOCK SMASH THEMS AGAIN. Then they cry." So...Grimlock is not exactly an orator. He is, however, capable of turning into a giant robot dinosaur. Which he does. And roars. "WHO WITH ME GRIMLOCK?!" Ultra Magnus has arrived. Springer whistled lowly knowing what was to come, then offered a big grin, "You got it Rodimus, consider it done." He wouldn't stick around much longer, quick to get the orders carried out. The time difference between Punch's addmittence of the impending Decepticon attack, and it occuring would make things dicy if everything couldn't be atleast set in motion. "Red Alert --!" Rodimus seems geniunely surprised to see the Autobot Security Director, but he also seems glad to have him back. "If you couldn't tell, we're in the middle of a crisis so if you'll excuse me skipping the obvious question of where you've been for the past few days -- the real question I need you to answer is: can you defend the Tunnel of Retoris?" Rodimus nods to Steeltread, "Get set up opposite the bridge terminal. Transform and prepare to fire on my mark." Hound has arrived. Punch says, "Okay, we need to send a team to the tunnels. The attack is imminent, but they've blocked off some of the sensors" Kingfisher Swoop says, "Tunnels!" Silverbolt nods at Red Alert as the other Autobot enters, "It's good to see you back and functioning." He listens to the others for a bit, optics brightening at Punch's suggestion of bringing Metroplex in. "I can help at the tunnels." Red Alert frowns at Steeltread, optics narrowed and expression intent. "I... I think I'd rather..." he looks up at Rodimus Prime. "Where's Nightbeat assigned to, sir?" Fireflight continues to read his datapadd, when all the roaring makes him jump. The PADD goes flying, and clattering across the floor before he glances up, straightening sheepishly and then to Silverbolt "I'm with you, Silverbolt!" he states without hestiation now that he was on-task, looking back once more. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock moves east to Northern Iahex. Grimlock has left. Rodimus Prime says, "Grimlock, you're in charge of holding the Tunnels. Don't let anyone through until I say so!" "Nightbeat is with the EDC right now," Rodimus replies, giving Red Alert a faintly concerned look. "Why do you ask, soldier?" Hound turns his head to look over at Red Alert, raising a hand in greeting to the other, before he quickly has to duck as Fireflight's PADD goes flying. He steps back and grins at the Aerialbot in response before he turns and recovers the device before holding it out for Fireflight to take. "Here you go, pal, but you might wanna shorten the distance a little." Keyhole stands perfectly straight, without a hint of slouch or lean. It is as if this over-eager rookie Intel agent has a ramrod inserted in his back. He's also being perfectly still, quite nearly soundless. Punch hovers over a terminal. "It's now or never sir, I'm going to turn off the defenses over the spaceport. With your permission of course." Silverbolt waves as he turns to follow Grimlock. "None shall pass." It sounds like Silverbolt's quoting someone else, there. "Then the EDC is in danger, Rodimus. Nightbeat is compromised. He nearly killed me, then sent me someplace worse." Red Alert turns and walks away. "Since he's not here, I'll take the spaceport, as ordered." Fireflight takes the padd back with a sheepsih smile from Hound "Heh. Thanks hound. I'll work on that." he then turns, jogging quickly after Silverbolt to catch up "wait for me!" Rodimus Prime's optics blink in surprise. "First Kup, then Nightbeat? Wait, so Kup's -not- crazy?" Rodimus waves away any possible answer. "Keep talking on the radio, Red Alert. But we have a city to defend." Silverbolt has left. Steeltread trots his way over to Opposite the Spacebridge terminal and simply stands ready. Fireflight has left. "Yes, sir," Red Alert calls back as he hurries towards the spaceport. Red Alert moves east to Northern Iahex. Red Alert has left. Punch hovers his finger over the button. Okay Prime, defenses going down... NOW!" Beep Springer says, "This is Springer calling Autobot City, we have an emergency situation brewing up here in Cybertron, Iahex. We're going to need backup, and I'm not talking a few soldiers." Hound waves in farewell to Fireflight as the other makes his depatture before he turns to look at Punch as the beep sounds. He raises his hologram projector pistol and suddenly looks all business. Red Alert says, "They're prepping the spacebridge." Metroplex says, "MESSAGE RECEIVED. PREPARING FOR EMERGENCY SPACEFOLD." Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "Soundwave is active. I expect he'll have their channel encrypted shortly." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Why doesn't Soundwave just die already..." Springer says, "Sounds like music to my ears Metroplex!" Keyhole, perhaps, looks relieved when Red Alert is gone, though only for a split second. Perhaps Red Alert's reputation scares him. He starts to idly move closer to the spacebridge controls. "Okay, we have Trypticon incoming" Punch smiles. "Now I'll just put the defenses back up and..." He presses some more buttons. "...ah." Hound turns to look over at Nightbeat as he starts pressing buttons again. "I hope that's an "Ah" that means we've got something good to deal with Trypticon with. Red Alert says, "They suspect." Rodimus Prime draws his finned, black longrifle with a flash of subspace energy, holding it with the barrel pointed towards the ceiling. "Alright, Punch. I hope this scheme of yours works." He twists the power dial on his weapon, causing a high-pitched whine to eminate from it. "Otherwise -- we're toast." Rodimus Prime says, "Good thing Metroplex doesn't rely on sneak tactics." Saboteur Foxfire giggles a bit. "Good thing, too. Can you imagine him trying to sneak around? No offense, Metro." Punch continues to stab at the controls. "Uh, controls are locked guys, I can't turn the defenses off... dammit." He starts to punch the control panel. "What's with this thing? I did it right..." Red Alert says, "Trypticon is here, as are some of the Stunticons. I don't think Foxfire and I can hold them long. Cyclonus just gave the order to engage subspace lockdown." In the room, the spacebridge terminal begins to glow, humming into life as is remote controlled, a glow of light hissing into being as the controls activate by themselves. Metroplex says, "ETA: ONE BREEM." Rodimus Prime says, "Make sure to talk in all caps" Metroplex says, "ORDER ACKNOWLEDGED, COMMANDER." Springer says, "My job's done here, Red Alert! Hang on for a little longer." Hound glances over at the spacebridge control, retrieving his rifle from the handy subspace pocket he keeps it in, before stepping back far enough so he can get a few shots in on anything that might come through. Springer has left. Keyhole wanders over to stand behind Punch's shoulder in that really annoying way of people who have no idea what they're doing. Unhelpfully, he suggests, "Sir, perhaps you should hit the console repeatedly?" Rodimus Prime furrows his brow at Punch. "Keep trying!" He snaps, optics lifting to the spacebridge starts to glow. Gripping his rifle with both hands, he aims the barrel at the glowing space portal. "Alright, Autobots. Lock and load." The spacebridge suddenly flares into life, bright white, blue and purple light swirling around, locks encaging and disengaging, as through the maelstrom of light, a figure starts to emerge, that of Cyclonus. His optics glint purple, his rifle in hand and then... he vanishes and the spacebridge suddenly stops, going completely dim Hound had looked ready to open fire on the figure of Cyclonus as he appears in the light of the spacebridge but, as the other disappears, he turns to look over at Punch. "I guess we should be glad it hasn't been serviced lately, huh?" Rodimus Prime's finger tenses on the trigger as Cyclonus' distinctive silhouette appears -- and then disappears just as quickly. He risks turning his neck to glare at Punch. "Punch--?" He states, his tone demanding an explanation. "I don't know, I don't know..." Punch starts to yammer at the security console, which explodes in a shower of sparks, throwing him backwards, where he lands on the ground with a THUMP. The spacebridge starts humming again, the light returning but this time redder, more sickly as colours weave in and out, and a large, bulky figure begins to appear Hound suddenly turns his head to look over at Punch as the other is sent sliding across the floor, his mouth opening to ask after the double agent's health, but then out of the corner of his optic he sees the light from the spacebridge coming back. He turns his weapon on the swirling vortex again as a figure becomes discernible inside it. "This is some crazy day." Red Alert says, "Decepticons report that lockdown has failed." Keyhole has an ever so slight smirk on his face as he watches the spacebridge, as if this junior Intel officer knows more than he's letting on. Or perhaps he's just trying to keep his spirits up in this dark time. Then, his smirk changes to a wide-mouted gape, as if he is supressing fear. He watches Punch nervously. Red Alert says, "Suspect my encryption has been overwritten." Punch lies on the floor, unmoving. Perhaps he is dead! Rumble can distinctly be heard yelling, "NYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Aw, frag..." Grimlock says, "Foxfire! You go bite that Rumble guy!" Keyhole tries to nudge Punch with a foot and asks, sounding concerned, "Sir, are you doing all right down there?" He wrings his hands. Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'd love to. But right now I have an assignment from Rodimus." Steeltread keeps back and just watches the entire proceedings for the time being. "Punch --" Rodimus turns his head from the shimmering spacebridge, keeping his rifle half-heartedly aimed there as he kneels by Punch's side. "Punch, talk to me -- are you alright?!" Cradling Punch's head in his lap, he prepares for the worst. Rodimus Prime says, "Rodimus Prime to Iahex medical, we have a serious casualty in the spacebridge tower!" The spacebridge continues to rumble, violently now, the light red and blue and pink as a figure steps out. Optics burn into the scene as a heavily armoured boot steps out of the light, and then another. There is the rumble as if of distant thunder as the storm approaches. The light blurrs and then the figure is visable. A large, bulky gunmetal-black robot, flames licking around his form as if alive with power. And he stares straight at Rodimus. His voice, when it comes, is that of dead metal. "AND SO." he utters. "THE ENDING APPROACHES." The Fallen has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. Steeltread continues to watch the proceedings....however....a rifle appears on his right shoulder from Subspace..... The Fallen The Fallen is a Cybertronian of bulk. Every facet of his form is made from a wrought metal, black and dusky. Perhaps it could be said that his body is built from out-moded technology. Certainly it looks like it, with a functional elegance to his design. However within him lies a raw power, a body built for absolute war. He is covered in small slots, which almost like a furnace have a glowing orange light radiating from within. His head itself is covered in an imposing helmet, with a grate-like faceplate over most of it, with just baleful yellow optics peering out. But the most unusual thing about this mech is that bright orange flames flicker over his body at all times, as if something from the Pit itself. Rodimus Prime eases Punch's head to the ground and slowly rises back up to his feet. Keeping the barrel of his rifle trained on the new arrival, he holds up his other hand to signify to the others to hold their fire. "And just who the Pit are -you-?" Rodimus asks, his tone tense and unfriendly to this unknown intruder. The Fallen steps from the spacebridge, looking around the room. "I am the voice in the wilderness" he rasps. "The one who has been watching and plotting, the one who was banished, and will now take what is MINE. I am the man behind the curtain. I am /FALLEN/" With that, he raises a hand, a blast of flames shooting towards the nearest Autobot, which is Prime. "And you will FALL too!" The Fallen misses Rodimus Prime with his Hellfire attack. Hound begins to quitely move around toward the back of the hulking Cybertronian, trying to keep his holo projector out of site, before he aims shoots it from the hip to project an imagine right behind The Fallen as it fires at Rodimus. The hologram quickly shifts itself into the looming form of Grimlock in his dinosaur mode! How long will The Fallen be fooled? Grimlock has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "Unknown intruder at the Spacebridge Tower... I want a quarantine lock on my location. This joker gets no further than here." Red Alert says, "... Unknown...?" Crash says, "Engaging hostiles in the tunnels." The smirk that was ghosting on Keyhole's face? It's back now, and it has developed into a full-on lopsided, psychopathic grin, though he looks away and covers his face to hide it, as if he was instead trying to cover cowardice. Red Alert says, "Red Alert reporting from the spaceport. Metroplex is battling Trypticon and, erm, the Decepticons have started attacking each other." Steeltread has his helmet on....so no one can see him grinning. However....all outward sign show he's in shock....as if you saw an old nemesis come back from the dead kinda shock..... Grimlock says, "Yay!" Fleet says, "Well said, Scrapper." Scrapper says, "I hope they buy it. Recent history or no, people respect Cyclonus." Rodimus Prime dives to the side -- the Fallen's demonic blast of inferno succeeding in melting a computer terminal, but the Autobot leader is unscaythed. Squaring himself off into a combat-ready stance, he grips his rifle in both hands, aiming the barrel at The Fallen's chest. "That's nice," he replies, voice dripping with antipathy before he shoulders his weapon. "Alright, Autobots -- light 'im up!" He pulls the trigger, a pulse of yellow-white energy blasting from the rifle's black barrel. Rodimus Prime strikes The Fallen with Rifle Blast. Foxfire dashes into the tower, having picked up a multitude of various scents, including what he *thinks* is Nightbeat, but he can't be too sure. The scent is odd. Upon discovering the scene, he skids to an abrupt stop, pinning his ears back as his optics widen. "Chief!" he calls to Rodimus, alarmed. "What's going on?!" The Fallen raises a fist. "Did you never wonder, matrix-holder?" he hisses. "The mystery of planet Zephyr. The books of Primus." He takes another step forwards, Rodimus' laser blasting over his armour. "The trans-organic lifeforms. Your FRIENDS betraying you. The ion storm that nearly DESTROYED Cybertron." His fist crackles with energy, that lances across the room at everyone!" It was me. All along, in the shadows, there I WAS!" The Fallen unleashes his Lightning attack on Grimlock, Foxfire, Rodimus Prime, Hound and Steeltread, striking Hound, Grimlock, Steeltread and Foxfire. "Rodimus!" A distinctive and all-too-recognizable voice shouts out as the massive, power-armor'd form of the Autobot XO Ultra Magnus comes into view. Heavy metal feet stampede across the ground in a series of loud metallic clangs as the Autobot warrior makes a swift path towards the Matrix Holder, coming to a staggering stop as he produces his large plasma rifle, humming with life. "I got here as soon as I could -- what's the situation...?!" Hound is rather heavily shocked by lighting, causing his headlights to shatter as the current shoots through him, before he stubmles and lands heavily against the wall. His hologram fades out of sight as the energy from The Fallen shoots through it but Hound isn't out of the fight yet. He raises his rifle and tries for a snapshot at The Fallen's head. "Try this on for size, pal!" Hound strikes The Fallen with Laser. Rodimus Prime says, "Keep your distance -- concentrate your fire!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Ow ow ow...what IS that?!" Metroplex says, "...help." Red Alert says, "... Metroplex?" Nightbeat says, "My Master, shall we deal with the other Autobots?" The Fallen says, "Yes, destroy them, but leave the Matrix holder to ME" Steeltread reaches up and starts to backpedal away from the fallen....yelling loudly as he's hit by the lightning. He stands back up and aims the rifle. He then pulls the trigger and fires with a loud bang.....unfortunately......Hound steeps into Steeltread's line of fire and gets hit with the very inhibitor shell he was firing at the Fallen. Rodimus Prime ducks a lightning bolt that nearly clips off his handsome robot head. "Foxfire!" He calls out to the tapebot as he joins the fracas in the spacebridge tower. "Take cover!!" His warning is too late, of course, as Foxfire gets nailed. "Enemy at the gates, Magnus --" He raises his left arm, firing off a barrage of photon blasts from his wrist barrles right at The Fallen's gut, trying to drive the mysterious Cybertronian back into the portal from which he came. "If you're responsible for half of what you claim, you've had this coming for a /very/ long time!" Rodimus Prime strikes The Fallen with KRA-KOW!. Nightbeat says, "As you command." Springer says, "I'm having a faceful of Stunticon at the moment, Red Alert, can you see what's going on with Metroplex?" The Fallen's armour buckles but does not bend under Prime's mighty attack. "Oh and SO much more Rodimus, you have been so BLIND!" His face is an expressionless mask, flames licking around his optics. "And the one thing, the ONLY thing that can stop my master is that which you possess. And that will SOON be rectified!" A huge fist, crackling with power, pummels forwards back at Rodimus towards his chest. "I have the power of life and death, my master can rewrite your SOUL. What chance do you possibly have!" The Fallen strikes Rodimus Prime with Power Punch. Hound's optics flash white inexplicably but dramatically as the inhibitor beam hits him, causing each limb to slowly stiffen, before he again teeters backward anf falls again the wall with a loud -Thunk-. He slides down to the ground and his head tilts to the side as the light in his optics fade. It looks likes for the moment Hound is out of action. Soundwave has arrived. Blue Microcassette Recorder is really, really, really, really tiny. It'd be a small wonder if anyone actually saw it, tucked neatly away behind a control console. Hey, wait a sec.. Watching considerately, Ultra Magnus frowns the Fallen's way, taking a single step backwards. "Enemy at the gates..." he says almost to himself, looking around him in a considerate manner. His gaze falls to Foxfire, and the Hound. And then -- his right hand clenches, tight. "More than you might think." And, as the Fallen lashes out with that single punch to Rodimus' chest, Magnus strikes. With a single fist aimed straight for Rodimus' back, to knock him straight towards the Fallen. Ultra Magnus strikes Rodimus Prime with Et Tu, Magnus. Foxfire loudly barks as he is hit, the lightning leaving obvious, painful scorch marks on his platinum armor. He shakes his head, looking dazed for a moment. "Got an assignment to finish," he mutters to himself. He eyes the conflict warily as he slips around to the other side of the battlefield. "Nightbeat..." Finally spotting the detective, he can only stare. Aside from his appearance, the scent is also different. "You..." He falls into abrupt silence, whipping around to face the others again, horrified. "Magnus?!" "Steeltread, watch your FIRE!" Rodimus snaps angrily at his subordinate as he pegs Hound. In the smoke-filled Spacebridge chamber, the line between "friendly fire" and "treason" seems to be blurring. Rodimus is distracted long enough to take Fallen's hammer blow to the chest, sending out a resounding and painful crunch through the room, battering in Rodimus' Autobot symbol and sending him stumbling backwards -- right into Ultra Magnus' fist! The blow causes Rodimus' face to twist into an expression of shock and pain, sending him slamming shoulder first into a bulkhead and knocking him to the ground. He struggles to stand up, but then collapses -- apparently heavily shocked by the blow. Perhaps it was an Omega carrier wave that did it. Perhaps Nightbeat picked up his anachronistic phone and heard someone say, "Mindcrime." Either way, a few hours ago, Nightbeat snuck out of Alameda, dipped himself in solvent, repainted himself as poor Keyhole, and tied Keyhole up in a closet. Right now, he draws a photon pistol and switches back to his own voice - Red Alert will blow his cover soon enough. He drawls, "You should have let me look into all that mystical gibberish, Prime. Maybe I'd have seen this coming. Unlike you." He snaps off a potshot at the Prime. You strike Rodimus Prime with Space Revolver. Saboteur Foxfire says, "This...this can't be happening...our friends...they...they're TURNING on us..." Red Alert says, "... DAMN IT ALL!" Crash says, "Hrrnn." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Red...Magnus just ATTACKED RODIMUS!" Kup says, "Red, that you?..." Crash says, "Tunnel Team: Operational Status?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock SMASH septi-cons!" Red Alert says, "Yes, Kup! You were right. Damn it. Damn it. It's the whole team! Everyone who was on that trip to Alkor Zephyr! They're all compromised!" Kup says, "No, lad. You were right. Forgive me for not listenin' to ya sooner." Grimlock says, "Whut am yous talkin' 'bout?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Nice to hear your voice, Kup..." Red Alert says, "Kup, if you have any way to get to the Spacebridge tower on Iahex, do it now and I'll call it even!" Kup says, "Thanks, but we ain't got time for pleasantries." Kup says, "Uh, was stickin' close to Grimlock... I'll do what I can." Steeltread starts to laugh loudly.......a very familiar tone to those that have been listening to the autobot frequency. The voice that sounds like Megatron was STEELTREAD! "How idiotic can you Autobots get?" he says before transforming and hitting Rodimus with his minigun. Falling forward, Steeltread's rocket pack closes together and deploys it's weapons revealing his other form to be a tank. The Fallen stands over Prime, his body licked with flames that do not burn. "My Reavers have done well Prime in preparing for my coming. Pity. I thought you would be a better match. It seems... unsatisfying somehow to defeat you so easily, where your golden predecessor fought so fiercely." A mighty boot raises, to attempt to stamp DOWN on the fallen Prime. "Those of you not with me would be advised to lay down your arms." The Fallen strikes Rodimus Prime with BOOT. Grimlock says, "...Who fight who, Foxfire? Who go to...whatever planet?" Steeltread misses Rodimus Prime with his Minigun fire attack. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Magnus has attacked Rodimus, Grimlock--AHH! Steeltread, too! They're all turning on us! This can't be happening!" Saboteur Foxfire sounds very distressed. Springer says, "I don't know what I can do to help Trypticon there, but I'll be doing it." Kup says, "Nnnh. Steeltread, you better under a rock. I remember EVERYTHING." "Magnus? ... Not even close." As 'Magnus' speaks he strides forward slowly towards the battered Rodimus, a scowl in his face. "I hate you. Do you know that? I hate that casual, carefree cockiness you carry yourself with. I hate your self-righteousness. I hate how everyone seems to love you so blindly, as if you were some sort of god." As Magnus speaks, layers of his power armor begin to peel off, pristine red and blue armor falling to the ground with horrible clatters. Chunks of 'Magnus'' distinctive armor fall and give way to nothing more than solid blackness, and a pair of searing red eyes. Where once was the white form of Ultra Magnus is now nothing more than the pitch blackness of Nemesis Prime. "Well today, I'm going to kill a god." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Kup...you're okay, right? You're sane? Please tell me you're sane." Nightbeat says, "Like he'd actually tell you if he was insane." Steeltread says, "You can't even remember half of your battle ACCURATELY, Kup!" Air Raid says, "Air Raid, reporting in." Air Raid says, "This Arctic Listening Post is awesome, by the way, Ultra Magnus. Thanks for the assignment." Springer says, "I think we're having a bit of a crisis here Air Raid to be discussing such things." Fireflight says, "... I think I found a bomb." Kup says, "I'm going to kill you, Nightbeat. Slowly." Red Alert growls. "NIIIIGHTBEAT!!" Grimlock says, "You Air Raid come to Cybertron! You need bring them other guys with you!" Nightbeat says, "Step in line, ladies." Air Raid says, "Crisis is my middle name." Air Raid has arrived. Air Raid says, "The other one is Grimlock." Air Raid says, "Air 'Crisis Grimlock' Raid." Ultra Magnus seperates from his power armor, revealing... Optimus Prime?!?!! (But not really?!!?) Saboteur Foxfire says, "Air Crisis Grimlock Raid?" Air Raid says, "That's correct." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...I want a middle name." "Magnus... No..." Rodimus Prime gasps against the bulkhead he has been battered into, his voice carrying geniune horror as he sees his friend's armor drop away like molting skin. 'Keyhole's blast sparks against his already damaged chest as Rodimus tries to pull himself to his feet, only to get battered down by The Fallen's boot. Even the mighty Rodimus Prime seems be in dire peril against such overwhelming odds! "I... I don't know who you are," Rodimus rasps, bent over on the ground. "Or why you're doing this to us... But if you think you've already won, I have /one/ thing to say to that..." He balls his fists together, launching upwards in a powerful underhand swing to The Fallen's chin! "NEVER!!" Rodimus Prime misses The Fallen with his Never! attack. Foxfire's optics flare. He is frightened, horrified, and angry, all at once. He feels desperate, helpless. His leader is in trouble, and his friends are turning on their own comrades. He stares as Magnus's armor begins to fall, and he snarls dangerously. "Not Magnus...?" He stalks closer. "You're not killing anyone, you BASTARD!" With that, he dashes forward, and lunges. Foxfire misses Nemesis Prime with his Bite attack. Kup says, "I'm gonna kill Steeltread, first, though. Gonna rip his arms off and use 'em to beat Nightbeat with!" Frenzy has arrived. The tape explodes violently into a nasty little Decepticon thug. Springer says, "Kup ol' buddy ol' pal, not to rain on your parade here but provided we get through this. I'm going to have to sit down and chat with you." Grimlock says, "Whut you wanna kill Steeltread for?" Red Alert's voice is tight but angry. "They've been /subverted/ Kup. That... thing threatened to do the same to me. Rip my soul from me. They're hollow men." Grimlock fades from view. Hound is still knocked out despite all the excitement and mutating going on all over the place. However, inside his central core, there are things slowly coming back online. Kup says, "Steeltread's the one that shot me and wiped my memory, Grimlock. But I got my memories back. Slowly." Kup says, "Eh, I don't understand what you mean, Red." Crash says, "Puppets." Crash says, "Someone's got their hands shoved up their tail pipes." The Fallen's head jerks back as Rodimus misses. "Magnus is MINE, Rodimus. He lies in my domain, in the belly of Medusa itself. You cannot stop what is coming, we are a tidal wave that will CONSUME the galaxy itself. Today we right a wrong that has existed for TEN MILLION YEARS. Once the Matrix is mine, then I will revenge myself on the heir of Straxus, and NONE shall stand in our way!" He swings a hand towards Rodimus' face. "I WANT THE MATRIX!" The Fallen strikes Rodimus Prime with Backhand. Frenzy seems to appear more or less out of thin air, brandishing a pair of lasers and shouting something about how it's "time to get ill." Either Soundwave is hidden around here somewhere or Frenzy has learned how to hold still for more than thirty seconds at a time. Take your pick. Grimlock says, "Hey! Someobody tell me Grimlock which cons am fighting! Who am puppet?" Kup says, "Someone's controllin' 'em? Well. We still gotta kill 'em. It's the only way." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I don't...I don't want to kill...I don't...want to fight...why is this all happening...?" Fireflight says, "Can you disable a bomb??" Silverbolt says, "We know you can, but can you get here and do it?" Assault Battle Tank turns his turret towards the mini-foxbot that's blabbing on the radio. "time to shut up a fox." The tank says as it's minigun starts to spin again. Steeltread strikes Foxfire with Minigun attack (energy saver). Kup says, "Red said that everyone on that mission to Alkor Zephon or whatever the frag he called it ain't playing on our team no more." Grimlock says, "SO WHO WENT THERE?" Red Alert says, "Smash... destroy..." "... Hmph," Nemesis Prime's voice grates out in a tone colder than the dead of winter, burning optics focusing /expressly/ on Foxfire as he launches forwards him. "Words mean absolutely nothing. Actions. Emotions. Those are what count." Nemesis suddenly shifts backwards in a blur of monochrome as Foxfire springs forward towards him, a massive cannon sprouting outwards from the cold depths of nothingness straight into the Prime's waiting grasp. "Let me introduce you to the emotion called 'despair.'" The trigger pulls, and a wave of tremendous black and blue energy rips forward, aimed straight for the tiny Foxfire. Kup says, "Red, you there? I don't got a list on me and... oh, Primus." Ultra Magnus strikes Foxfire with . Red Alert says, "... Damn it!" Nightbeat laughs heartily as Rodimus Prime misses. He's quite enjoying seeing The Fallen ream his former commander. He doesn't quite care that the Decepticons have arrived - they can only add to the chaos, and in Nightbeat's black book, that's a good thing. Kup says, "What's happening to you, lad?" Kup says, "Well, I know for a fact Nightbeat and Steeltread can't be trusted. Think I heard Ultra Magnus is one of 'em too. Geeze. It's like a friggin' nightmare." Red Alert says, "Better. I got in the way of Trypticon's ray to prevent him from taking over Metroplex. He... had me for a moment instead." "Wow," remarks Frenzy as the new guys blow away the fox-tape. "I was just about to do that. What'd you say yer name was?" Red Alert says, "The mission. Autobots who were on that mission. Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Steeltread, Raptor, Cliffjumper, and Raindance." He pauses. "No, wait. Not Raindance. He was replaced with a normal monitor unit by then." Grimlock says, "Hmmm. What 'bout septi-cons!" Red Alert says, "They don't submit reports to us, Grimlock." Fireflight says, "I'm going to mo- Wait, Raptor too? That explains that, but why was he painted up like Starscream?" Foxfire is pelted by Steeltread's gun fire, and is damaged further by Nemesis Prime's own assault. He is scratched up badly now, a tiny wound in his shoulder steadily leaking mech fluid. "Steeltread...didn't use his main gun..." For a brief second, a smile appears on his muzzle. "I'm quite familiar with despair," he tells Nemesis. "My emotions...my emotions are what make me Foxfire. Not my form, or my abilities... I'm not going to stand by while my friends are in danger. Stay away from my leader!" A pair of lasers fire from his blazing optics. Foxfire misses Nemesis Prime with his Laser attack. Grimlock says, "But which ones am fighting other ones?" Rodimus Prime takes the humiliating slap to the face, jerking his battered crimson helmet to one side. "You'll /never/ have the Matrix," Rodimus growls, his hand sliding into his wrist, a spinning buzzsaw blade emerging with a high pitch whir. "It wasn't -meant- for evil hands like YOURS!" He brutally slashes the buzzsaw at The Fallen's face -- not holding back in his attempt to vanquish this new evil. Rodimus Prime strikes The Fallen with Buzzsaw Blade. Air 'Crisis Grimlock' Raid arrived with Metroplex to Cybertron a few cycles ago. He played it coy on the radio to not alert evil Autobot Interceptors of his incoming presence. But now, the man, the myth, the legend is here -- and he's going mach two through the tunnels of Iahex in F-15 mode! The very walls themselves leading to the Spacebridge Terminus are shaking with the effects of his supersonic travel; it sounds like someone dragging a dumpster full of garbage across a metal dock. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rain...Raindance? If...if my brothers had been corrupted...I...I couldn't..." Hound's optical lights flare back into life suddenly, apparently not having enough power to move yet, but he's at least able to turn his head around to look at all the new and rather unpleasant faces that surround him. He jams the butt of his rifle against the ground and, using it as a crutch, starts to heave himself to his feet while still keeping his back to the wall. Grimlock says, "Where him Rodimus? How come he no talk?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus is fighting..." Steeltread says, "Rodimus has better things to do than listen to a dinodolt." Kingfisher Swoop says, "HEY!" Air Raid says, "So what am I flying at mach 2 towards tonight? Quints? Decepticons? Rege Flatman?" Rodimus Prime says, "Foxfire... Run! Save yourself!" Kingfisher Swoop says, "Tank-guy get pickle out of pipe and stop being idiot!" Springer groans, "I think I give that landing an eight out of ten." For being horrible. "Rodimus? How bad is it over there?" Steeltread says, "ooo...a five-letter word....did you look that one up yourself Swoop?" Fireflight says, "Ngrrr... ITs too heavy to lift. I can't move the bomb." Rodimus Prime says, "Not... Good.... Don't unseal the Quarantine Blocks, whatever happens!" Crash says, "Keep yer heads on, if this is a thrid threat then we all know the drill." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I can't run, Rodimus. I have to help you...and everyone..." Silverbolt says, "Quarantine blocks?" Kup says, "Rodimus, don't even think of bein' a hero! We need you! Now more than ever!" Springer says, "The one set for some intruder earlier!" "AND NOW!" The Fallen's head jerks sideways, a wicked cut slashing across it, that burns inwardly with flames. "And now the moment approaches Prime. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. The final victory. The dissollution of ALL that is not TOUCHED by my master. And you hold the key that can stop this destiny!" He draws closer, his armoured form showing no fear, no emotion. "Ten million years ago, the Cybertronians saw what they had uncovered and they FLED and COWERED in fear. Excelicius, Trion... only Straxus stood in my way. He and his companion and their army. But you Prime, you are NO Straxus. And you are NO Goldbug. The Matrix is MINE!" With that speech, a blackened, flaming hand reaches out for Prime's chest, tearing at the panel. "For the Cybertron that was, and SHALL BE AGAIN!" The Fallen strikes Rodimus Prime with TEAR. Red Alert says, "The dark one... he was on fire... he said that the last time he was defeated by Straxus and the Matrix. I couldn't understad, though, what Straxus was *doing* with the Matrix." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yes, Rodimus! We...we need you! My existence is insignificant compared to yours!" Kup says, "Impossible. He's a Decepticon." Red Alert says, "He said Alpha Trion and Excelsior had run!" "Hey, guy, has anyone told you you're on fire?" wonders Frenzy. Kup says, "Eh, and people say my stories ain't true." Frenzy seems taken aback by the Autobots fighting eachother. He's not sure who to shoot and is just sort of staring. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Heh...I've always believed your stories, Kup. And...I'm sorry about always making fun of your age." Fleet says, "By the Eigth! That little performance we did to clear you, Nightbeat! Kup knows! My cover's blown!" Hound sees The Fallen again strike at Rdoimus again but as he's now upright again he is in more of a position to do something. He doesn't move away from the wall but the rocket turret on his shoulder slowly turns to aim at the chest of the crazed Cybertronian. There is a sudden -woosh- sound as the rocket leaps from it's housing and it makes a beeline for it's chosen target. Kup says, "That ain't important now. Help Rodimus, Foxfire!" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIPPPP! A terrible sound of rending metal screeches within the embattled Spacebridge Room as The Fallen rips the thick armored plate that protects Rodimus Prime's chest. Rodimus' face contorts into a grimace of absolute agony as his chest is ripped open, his attempts to push away the massive Fallen away futile. Once Rodimus' chestplate is fully ripped away, it exposes the cavity, deep wtihin, revealing none other than... Nothing? Nothing at all. Rodimus' chest, complete with Matrix-shaped slot, is empty. "Go to back to Hell," Rodimus says, hoarsely, his rifle leveled at The Fallen's temple. He pulls the trigger. Hound strikes The Fallen with Missile. Scrapper says, "Don't worry. You can still serve Him as an overt agent." Frenzy's....outburst make the tank's turret swing around. Of course....as the Steeltread's turret comes close to Frenzy's position.....it begins to open fire....hoping to strike the tape.... Rodimus Prime strikes The Fallen with Headshot. Steeltread strikes Frenzy with Minigun fire. "Is that so?" Nemesis Prime questions blandly as the weapon in his grasp seems to grow larger, the cannon-barrel expanding with an eerie and ominous hum. Height and light are sucked towards the weapon, leaving nothing more than an icy chill throughout the space bridge. "Then I'll just crush you like the gnat you are. Die." A second, far larger blast of energy proceeds this with a deafening CHA-CHOOM sound, negative power rippling outward in a horrible cacophony, engulfing Foxfire's lasers into its dark mass and seeking to do the same to the Autobot. "I have better things to deal with." Ultra Magnus strikes Foxfire with Nothing Awaits. "Whoah! Comin' under fire here!" exclaims Frenzy as bullets crack into him and kick up chunks of the ground all around his position. He spins up the drums in his chest and unleashes a piercing high-frequency sonic wave back at the big tank thing. Nightbeat stares over at the empty cavern in Rodimus Prime's chest, and groans, "Oh, ashes! Not another clone!" The Reaver detective covers his face with his hands. Frenzy misses Assault Battle Tank with his Skills to Pay the Bills attack. Foxfire is engulfed in darkness, and when he reappears, he is even more heavily wounded, and sparking dangerously. "Then why haven't you killed me already?" he retorts. "You're nothing but a *coward*--picking on those who are weaker, and ganging up on your intended victim. I have a task to defend my leader...even though I was not built for heavy combat. Here: eat this!" The compartments on his hips open, and launch a pair of rockets. Air Raid transforms at the last minute, hearing that the Spacebridge Quarantine doors are locked. That would have hurt to slam into. Instead, he skids on his boots right into a shoulder tackle with one of the entry-points, clanging against it and busting up his shoulder. "Frag, what am I going to do now?" he self-monologues, looking from the sealed doorway, to the emergency fire extinguisher, to the glass case holding the fire axe, to the twang of copper wire, to the roll of duct tape conveniently left next to it. "Hmmm." Air Raid decides to chum with the groundpounders, shifting into his Robot Mode. Foxfire misses Nemesis Prime with his Rocket attack. There is anger in the Fallen's poise. There is anger in his voice, in the flames that lick around his form and in the very air around him as he is cheated of his goal. He stares at Rodimus' chest, his body envelopped in flames that spit out his rage. And his rage is a simple word: "NO!" "Where is the Matrix?" he hisses. "We sent out agents to steal it from you in the void of space, they did NOT succeed, so WHO HAS IT?" The cannon blasts him full-on and he staggers backwards, smoke hissing about his torso. "No matter. The one thing, the ONLY thing that could have stopped us is ALREADY out of your hands." A thick gauntlet points at Rodimus. "Say goodbye, /Rodimus/. The Autobots LOSE, evil TRIUMPHS, and soon you, you will no longer EXIST!" TO BE CONTINUED? Grimlock says, "Hey, Kup?" Air Raid says, "Man, these doors are locked!" Air Raid says, "I'm going to try and use this roll of duct tape, twang of copper wire, and emergency fire axe to bust them open." Kup says, "Yeah, Grim?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Wh-where...where is the Matrix...?" Springer says, "...Are you talking about the doors Rodimus wanted to remain closed?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock think we should go some other place!" Springer says, "What're you talking about Foxfire?! What's happened to Rodimus Prime-- (and the Matrix)" Rodimus Prime says, "The Matrix... is lost." Grimlock says, "How you lose it? It s'posed to be in you chest!" Saboteur Foxfire sounds weak, like he's about to pass out. "R-Rodimus...Rodimus is...he's hurt...the Matrix...it's...it's not there...he doesn't have it..." Nightbeat says, "Eh, you're probably just another evil clone." Kingfisher Swoop says, "HOW YOU LOSE MATRIX!?" Air Raid says, "The doors -- that are preventing me from saving the world!" Kingfisher Swoop says, "Isn't it in chest!? HOW YOU LOSE CHEST?" Rodimus Prime says, "When... I was lost in space, many months ago." Rodimus Prime says, "I was... Attacked. When I was recovered at the Galactic Ship Graveyard, it was without the Matrix." Kup says, "What?!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Prime..." Rodimus Prime says, "I'm... Sorry, everyone. I thought I could lead without it." The Fallen says, "And so my agents succeeded. THAT IS ALL I NEEDED TO KNOW." Air Raid says, "What --?!" Nightbeat says, "C'mon, if he was the real Rodimus Prime, he'd revert to Hot Rod without the Matrix. Clearly an evil clone." Springer says, "...!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I don't think you needed it to be the leader you are, Prime. We still respect you. I'd follow you to the ends of the galaxy." Kup says, "Who was that!? Identify yourself!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "And Nightbeat...you shut up." The Fallen simply laughs. And it is a terrible laugh Grimlock says, "Kup? Me sorry me not kill him Nightbeat before." Kingfisher Swoop says, "No...No, me def think Matrix super important." Air Raid says, "Now you see, Springer, these doors gotta go down! That is a terrible laugh!" Fireflight says, "Uhm..." Kup says, "It's ok, Grimlock. You couldn't have known" Nightbeat decides that The Fallen, Steeltread, and Nemesis Prime have this situation handled, so he moves to sneak off. Kup and Red Alert are going to want to kill him, and so will almost everyone else, shortly. The doors may be locked, but he picks an anachronous air duct to sneak out of. "Don't be an idiot," the right-hand of the Fallen rasps blithely, advancing steadily towards Foxfire. "You chose this conflict. You're the ant that thought you could bring the giant to his knees." Nemesis Prime leaps upwards, eyes flaring dangerously as he soars above Foxfire's assaults. "The foot that falls to crush you is /entirely/ your fault." And so, Nemesis Prime descends, to literally smash his right foot straight into Foxfire's body and crush him into the ground. Ultra Magnus strikes Foxfire with Giant's Foot. Soundwave says, "Autobots, submit. Proposition: destruction of invader. Condition: immediate surrender of all Autobot Cybertronian forces." Springer says, "The issue with leadership and the matrix-- there'll be time to sort that out after. We're still under Decepticon attack, as much as I'd like to get those answers now, and whoever /that was/..." "Haw haw!" says Frenzy, pointing at Foxfire. Then he runs away before he gets shot at again. Frenzy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Air Raid, Foxfire, The Fallen, Rodimus Prime, Hound, Nemesis Prime , Assault Battle Tank , Nightbeat, Punch. Springer says, "How about I punch you in the face Soundwave? I'll be waiting right here in the Spaceport for you if you're 'con enough to show up." Air Raid says, "Yeah!" Air Raid says, "Torque his ass." Metroplex says, "AUTOBOTS NEVER SURRENDER." Kup says, "Not a great negotiator, are ya Soundwave?" Foxfire finds himself trapped under Nemesis Prime's foot. He cries out in pain as he is crushed, by now bleeding heavily and sparking even more. There is no way he can escape now, and he is almost to the point of unconsciousness. "Rodimus!" he gasps out weakly. "Rodimus...please stay alive..." Soundwave says, "Acceptable. Prepare for broadcast, subject: Death of Rodimus Prime." Rodimus Prime glares at The Fallen, his empty chest gaping quite obviously. "You ask a lot of questions for someone who's supposedly all-powerful," Rodimus growls, being up his chestpiece from the ground. "And you -- whoever the SLAG /you/ are --" He starts stomping towards Nemesis Prime. "Pick on someone your OWN size!" Rodimus brutalizes Nemesis Prime from behind, chair-slamming him with his chestpiece. Springer says, "Foxfire, what's the status there?!" log is incomplete! Will someone please add the rest? Autobot Message: 3/86 Posted Author Red Alert's Worst Vacation Ever Sat Nov 22 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey, look who's back! Red Alert appears on screen. However, he looks grim, and the spacebridge tower that can be seen behind him looks like it's seen better days. "As many of you are aware, I suspected trechery, possibly even a conspiracy, within our ranks. Most of you just dismissed this as, 'Oh, that's just paranoid old Red.' Maybe, but this time I was right. A week ago, Nightbeat arranged a meeting with me at Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland. We talked. Nightbeat tried to convince me of his innocence. He failed. When I got too close to the truth, he hit me off the ledge we were on and knocked me to the bottom of the waterfall. By the time I hit bottom, I was in no condition to fight back when he bound me, placed me in a crate, and took me off-planet. "I was dragged to a temple resembling the one in Nightbeat's cave painting, pushed through a pool of black... blackness in the center, and found myself in..." Red Alert shakes his head. He pauses for a long moment, cycles his air-based cooling system once, and continues. "Nightbeat had brought me to Hell. He explained that he wasn't the one who sabotaged the spacebridge, but added that he wished he had. He was... insane. Singing, ranting. He claimed that he had possessed all knowledge for a moment, had felt hollow since, and would do anything to get that back. Those of you who have reviewed the books of Primus may recall mention of 'Hollow Men' working for 'The Enemey.'I tried to appeal to his Autobot nature. When that failed, I taunted him." Red Alert pauses. "That worked. He threw me down a pit and left." "I spent most of the next week laying atop a coffin that I had landed on. There were noises within - it wasn't empty, and whatever was inside, it wasn't completely dead. Eventually my shackles lost power, and I was able remove them. Shortly into my time there..." Red Alert hesitates. When he continues, his voice is shaky. "I... I caught fire. Nothing I could do would put it out. The fire did not do physical damage, but it was ex... excru..." He stops. When he speaks again, his voice is very shaken. "You know, I d-don't think this d-detail is very relevant. I'll move on." "Eventually the coffin... the coffin, and the platform the coffin was on... eventually, those raised back to surface level. A saw a large, black transformer. Those who were on Cybertron for the broadcasts earlier, he would be the one that appeared to be on fire. He welcomed me. I demanded to know what he had done with the others. He said they were his - and said I was. He ranted about a new order, and about having been banished for ten million years. He claimed to have been banished by Straxus and the Matrix. Not Alpha Trion. He claimed that Alpha Trion and Excelsior had fled from him. He threatened to subvert my will and rip my soul from my body. And then he revealed..." Red Alert looks down. "Vector Zeta. A lost creation factory... not just creation factory, but one supposedly on the level with Vector Sigma. I... realize this sounds insane, but..." Red Alert lifts his optics to the camera once more. "Vector Zeta spoke, and I can not doubt that evil has a voice." The security director's optics grow wide, his expression earnest. "I... I have been to Hell, and I have spoken to the Devil." There's another pause, but then Red Alert coninues. "And I escaped. The large dark robot did blast me before I got out, but eventually I made it back to the pool of black... something. I found my way back into temple, and then into the town outside. It was there that Foxfire and Penumbra found me. I was able to stop for basic repairs, but by the time we got back, the Autobots were already gathered on Cybertron for the attack, Nightbeat was already missing, and I was unable to warn Rodimus Prime about the potential for other traitors in time." Autobot Message: 3/87 Posted Author Red Alert's Worst Vacation: Cliffn Sat Nov 22 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "The short version, for those who didn't pay attention to the rest of the report - which you should! I gave out important information! - is that everyone who was on the earlier Alkor Zephyr trip is probably compromised. We already know about Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, and Steeltread. Keep an optic out for Raptor. Scamper's already given his report on what happened in my location during the Iahex battle, and for the other locations, I'll leave those to the people who were there. Metroplex is currently lost, and we are uncertain as to his fate. We have a dangerous third faction on the loose, and it includes several of our own former allies. And to top it all off, the Matrix of Leadership is missing." He pauses. "This... this enemy, this Fallen, claims that our forebearers ran and hide, that it was left to Straxus to defeat him. I think he'll discover he has a different breed of Autobot on his hands today. It's... easy to say you would follow someone into Hell and back if you don't know what it's like. I know. I've been there. And if Rodimus Prime needs me to, if this situation needs me to, I will go back." "Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/88 Posted Author New Security Measures Sat Nov 22 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) Effective immediately, channel priveleges, base access codes, and computer accounts for Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Steeltread, and Raptor, are to be revoked. This measure will prevent them from using our own communications against us, stop them from reading messages on the bulletin board, and lock them out of Autobot computer networks. These four individuals I just mentioned are to be captured if possible, destroyed if not. I know you're all shocked by what has happened, but these men are not your friends anymore. An act of weakness at a time like this will get you, and others, killed. As a final note, any questions as to whether or not I'm fit for duty may be discussed in a special Discussing Area behind the Ark. Clear your schedule for the next week or so, because the discussion may prove very tiring. --Kup (OOC: In other words, while OOCly the Rogue Autobots may still be able to read bbposts and hear channel messages, ICly they can't use those bboards anymore and can't use IC Autobot channels for communication. That should make spying on us quite a bit harder! Even so, it's possible that one of the Rogue Autobots, especially Ultra Magnus, might still know enough to seriously undermine security...)